


Blanket Full of Thorns

by Technic_Error



Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Old Work, One Shot, Original Character(s), Tags Are Hard, listen i just wanted a hyuuga and uchiha to fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technic_Error/pseuds/Technic_Error
Summary: A normal mission goes array when both Ryoichi and Jun come into contact with another village's shinobis.
Relationships: Original Hyuuga Character/Original Uchiha Character
Kudos: 4





	Blanket Full of Thorns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ahshitherewegoagain123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahshitherewegoagain123/gifts).



> Wrote this story a long time ago actually and just left it hanging in my gdrive. My friend really liked it though and since they can't really get into my drive to read it whenever I just thought 'okay, lets share this to the world just for them
> 
> So you can thank them for this ;3 (They gave me a name to use for it too<3)

"Hold still." The voice growled into the Hyuuga's ear, red staining his pale face as his arms were wrapped around the Uchiha's neck.

"This is highly inappropriate." He hissed in response, legs tightening around the other's waist as the Uchiha shifted, "Unfortunately we have no alternative choice. I'd rather be killed than caught like this."

The Uchiha grimaced as the other tightened their grip, a scuffle from outside their hiding space paused for a brief second before another sound dragged one of their pursuers away.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn-," he stifled a hiss as the other pressed against him even more.

"Hadn't what?" The Hyuuga's pupiless eyes returned the glare the Uchiha was giving.

The Uchiha sneered, turning his attention back towards the entrance of their hideout, "Where the hell did they go?!" An unknown voice entered their range of hearing, rough with no kindness.

"How the fuck should I know?" Another grouched as one of the shinobi snorted, "No matter how valuable those two are it's better to just get out of here before we get found."

A kunoichi humphed, "Fucking bastards, they're lucky they get to keep their pretty little eyes."

The Uchiha's teeth clenched, fury on his face as his sharingans activated, the Hyuuga watched silently, turning his head slightly before stiffening as the other stared straight at him.

"Ryoichi." Sharingan eyes narrowed as he whispered the other's name. His stern appearance ruffled and unkempt.

Red turned to black and the Uchiha known as Ryoichi grunted. Listening to the retreating sound of their enemies, Ryoichi shifted once more before pausing, "Jun." He spoke the name once, but repeated when the other didn't respond.

"Jun." He growled at the Hyuuga whose body stiffened even more, "One.. one of their weapons had a slow acting poison."

Ryoichi paused before he himself startled, his eyes looked back towards Jun, a disbelieving expression written on his face.

"Really disgusts me on what that kunoichi planned." Ryoichi muttered as he took in the other's appearance once more. Jun grunted as his face buried itself into the other's neck and shoulder junction.

His breathing was rough as the poison began to work, body heating to an unbearable degree as he grew restless.

Ryoichi frowned, licking his bottom lip before making a choice.

His deft hands made quick work of pulling the Hyuuga's shinobi gear off, despite the other's protest and weak struggling the Uchiha didn't pause.

He stroked Jun's side, shuddering breaths leaving the drugged man as his white eyes turned misty.

"Hmn.." Jun's eyes closed partially, his lips thinning before his eyes widened and a gasp left him as the other bit his neck.

"Stop.." His voice came out hoarse as the other continued to stroke his sensitive sides. His lower half remained uncomfortable, and the other's crotch rubbed against his own incitingly.

"Are you sure you want to stop?" Ryoichi rumbled as he grounded his hips against Jun's own, "Do you want to be seen like this by the village?" The Uchiha continued to nibble at the other's throat, enjoying the sound he was given in return.

"Ah! Mn.." Jun gave up struggling in defeat as his neck was licked and bitten. When his sash was loosened on his waist he stiffened, eyes widening before he was kissed roughly, his cry of surprise swallowed by the Uchiha as his pants were pulled off none too gently.

Tears pricked at the corner of the Hyuuga's eyes as Ryoichi opened his entrance dryly. His body clenched on the intrusion and the Uchiha's cock which pressed against his own erection twitched.

His stomach rolled in discomfort as he was stretched, when the fingers left him he began to move once more.

Yet Ryoichi pinned him firmly against the wall as one of his hands supported Jun's weight and the other led his own member towards the Hyuuga's entrance.

"Ryoichi." Jun rasped, the Uchiha looked away from his guiding as he turned to look at Jun's face.

"Relax." Ryoichi rumbled softly as he gave Jun a soft kiss, his hand remained steady as his cock pressed against the other's entrance.

"Ryoichi." The Hyuuga gasped at the pressure, tears crawling down his cheeks as the Uchiha grunted.

Ryoichi kissed the other coaxingly, nipping at the Hyuuga's neck and collarbone, "This'll hurt a bit, but stay relaxed." Jun nodded, burying his head into the other's neck before giving a sharp cry of pain as the other thrust into him balls deep.

The Uchiha sucked in a deep breath as he growled at the tightness, his muscles grew taut as the other shuddered against him in pain from the intrusion.

"Jun." Ryoichi whispered into the other's red ear, "Jun." He repeated as he gave a lackluster thrust.

Jun cried out softly, a wobbly frown on his face as more tears made their way down his cheeks.

Ryoichi's eyes narrowed, black bleeding into red sharingan as he stared at the other. His hands moved to support the other fully, grabbing the Hyuuga by the waist as he began to thrust.

Jun gave pained moans and whimpers, the cock in him thick as it rubbed against his walls before hitting a bump.

His body jerked, a moan of pleasure filled pain leaving him as his back arched. Ryoichi's movements stopped for a moment before he pressed even more against the other, an arm pressing against the wall by Jun's head.

Ryoichi thrusts without pause, hitting against Jun's prostate without stopping, hands clawed against the Uchiha's clothed back. The Uchiha himself paid no attention towards said actions, yet he gave a burning kiss towards Jun, opening the other's mouth and kissing him deeply.

Jun moaned, legs tightening around the other's waist in need, granting deeper access before he gasped.

Jun pulled away from the kiss as he muffled an ecstasy laden moan. His body stiffened as his cock spilled against his abdomen. The Uchiha grunting before burying his own erection fully into the tight heat, coming himself.

The Hyuuga gave a shuddering breath as the other's seed was released in him. The warmth made his stomach churn, yet his energy was sapped, he leaned against the cold wall behind him as he panted.

The one still connected to him heaved a breath, yet he didn't pulled out, his member still buried in Jun's warmth.

Jun frowned, eyes half-lidded as he watched the other before blinking as he stared into crimson eyes.

Ryoichi's sharingan spun lazily as it burned Jun's image into his memory.

A sly smirk made it onto the Uchiha's face as he kissed the Hyuuga without much force. The thick cock still in Jun stiffened, never once having turned lax. Jun's own dick was only half hard. His mind still sluggish, but he gave a moan as the other began to move slowly.

Ryoichi slid in and out smoothly with the aid of his semen, kissing Jun's abused lips, he swallowed the small moans the other gave. Jun himself let the other fuck him, his sore legs stayed wrapped around the Uchiha as his cock was pumped lazily by Ryoichi's own hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I didn't do much editing (basically didn't touch it really), so I hope it came out to your liking.
> 
> There was meant to be a sequel to this but that just, never happened haha.


End file.
